BAKAYAROU!
by OppaiShiri
Summary: Takumi x Severa/Selena. Shipping two tsunderes together. Is that even possible? It is, now!


The fanfic that no one asked for. You're welcome ;)

 **SUPPORT LOG**

* * *

 **Takumi** = So, you're the Nohrian Scum.

 **Severa** = ( _Who's this prick? I'm an Ylissean, thank you very much. Not that he needs to know that, either._ )

 **Severa** = Look, hoshidan prince o - or whatever. I don't care what you call me, but I sure as heck am not some piece of scum. Unlike you.

 **Takumi** = You're talking in the presence of a PRINCE. A highly educated one at that.

 **Severa** = ( _Are you kidding? What a stuck-up._ )

 **Severa** = Is that so? Well, EXCUSE ME, PRINCESS.

 **Takumi** = You're a _baka_.

 **Severa** = And you're an _idiot_. For a scholar, you sure are pretty stupid.

 **Takumi** = ...

 **Severa** = ...

...

...

 **Severa** = ( _Hehehe. Got 'im good_.)

 **Takumi** = You know what? Fine. I'm leaving. I've got better things to do anyway.

 **Takumi** = Goodbye.

 **Severa** = (... _Prick_.)

-Takumi and Severa attained support level **C** -

* * *

 **Severa** = Look. I think we went off on the wrong foot last time.

 **Takumi** = You think?

 **Severa** = Well, yeah! You seem like a pretty cool guy. When you're not, you know...

 **Severa** = ( _I highly doubt it, though_...)

 **Takumi** = Hmph. I still hate and despise everything about you.

 **Severa** = Same here! I guess we're on the same boat, then.

...

...

 **Severa** = What? Are we just going to be silent the whole time? If that's the case, then I'm out of here.

 **Takumi** = Why won't you leave me alone?

 **Severa** = I dunno. You ask me? Maybe it's because you remind me of a picture "perfect" person.

 **Takumi** = Hmph. Like I'd care about that.

 **Severa** = Anyway. It's a woman. Red hair, red eyes. Seen her? I don't think so.

 **Severa** = That pegasus knight is special to me. Everyone loved her because of her beauty and how confident she looked on the outside and everything.

 **Severa** = Naturally, you'd think they'd like her daughter? Just as perfect and as charming as her?

 **Takumi** = ...

 **Severa** = No, they didn't. That daughter shot down everyone's expectations. She become a swordsman. She joined a team of fighters and fought alongside a legendary hero. Once they defeated a dragon in the form of a tactician, they parted ways and lived peacefully in their halidom.

 **Severa** = ( _I'm luckily not breaching the contract...as long as I don't reveal my real name then I'll be fine_.)

 **Takumi** = ( _What is this? Some fairy-tale? And yet...it seems like she's telling the truth_.)

 **Takumi** = You're not from here, are you?

 **Severa** = I'd be lying if I said I was. Once my services to my lady Camilla are over, I'll return there some day. That's all I can say.

 **Takumi** = ...Why are you telling me all this? Aren't we just complete strangers?

 **Severa** = It's hard to trust someone you don't know, right? You at least have a memoir of me before I leave this world.

 **Takumi** = ( _Who is she? I don't know her and yet...it's like there's something about her. What am I saying? Why am I even thinking about some baka_?)

 **Takumi** = Hmph. Whatever.

 **Severa** = * _sigh_ * See you later, Prince Takumi.

\- Takumi and Severa attained support level **B** -

* * *

 **Takumi** = Selena.

 **Severa** = Oh. It's you.

 **Severa** = ( _Damn! Still not used to that name_.)

 **Takumi** = I thought I could tell you something about myself, as well.

 **Severa** = I'm listening.

 **Takumi** = ( _What was I thinking? Why the hell am I doing this with a Nohrian_?)

 **Takumi** = I like playing shogi, a Nohrian Scum's version of chess.

 **Takumi** = My birth mother used to play with me whenever she wasn't spending time with the others. She made time just for me.

 **Takumi** = When she died, I had an epiphany. Every little thing she had said in the past had resonated inside me. I took it upon myself to study and learn everything I could to perfect my art in _shogi_ , or, Naga forbid it, a game of chess.

 **Severa** = ( _Oh. My. Gawds. Is he trying to make me cry? Play it cool, Severa. Play it cool_.)

 **Severa** = Huh. So if I competed you in shogi, you would win?

 **Takumi** = Yes.

 **Severa** = Heh. Would you like to bet on that? I'm actually a skilled chess player myself.

 **Severa** = Since when?

 **Severa** = ( _Since Ylisse_.)

 **Severa** = Since I became a subordinate. You have to be talented in all sorts of field, even in board games.

 **Takumi** = Alright, then. I challenge you, commoner!

 **Severa** = Oh, you're on, pineapple head!

\- Takumi and Severa attained support level **A** -

* * *

 **Takumi** = Selena. I've been thinking about something for awhile now.

 **Takumi** = No one else has made me feel this way before.

 **Takumi** = I was wondering if...you had the same feelings.

 **Severa** = Takumi...

 **Takumi** = I... _like_ you. I don't know if it's love or not, but don't make me say it again! You're different, you're so...you're so -!

 **Severa** = I'm sorry.

 **Severa** = I don't want to break your heart. But, you're a friend to me. I'm glad I got to a chance to spend some time in this world.

 **Takumi** = I wanted to come with you, at first.

 **Severa** = You were willing to leave your country - _your home_ \- behind, huh?

 **Takumi** = I've thought about it... I think this is goodbye, Nohrian Scum.

 **Severa** = Before I go, I want to say something.

 **Takumi** = And what is that, idiot?

 **Severa** = Thank you, _bakayarou_.

\- Takumi and Severa attained support level **S** -

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Stay tuned for more FE fics in the future! (Guess I'm the only one pairing these two together lol)


End file.
